Dragon Puncher As The Mario Kart Referee
by firedragon24k
Summary: Mario Kart racing is all about speed and in this story, I'm a referee! With special guests Mario, Luigi, and Lakitu!


**Dragon Puncher As The Mario Kart Referee**

"Good afternoon race fans!" Lakitu shouted as the crowd cheered, "Welcome to today's special exhibition race! Today's match features two racers going head to head in what promises to be the battle of the brothers and for the first time ever at Waluigi Stadium, we have a special guest referee who will keep this match fair and square. So, stick around folks because it's going to be a great battle!"

As Lakitu kept on talking, I said, "Wow, I'm going to be a special guest referee for the first time at Waluigi Stadium. I can't believe that I'm going to start the battle of the brothers! This is so exciting! Well, let's do it!"

Lakitu came back and said, "And now, it's time to meet our special guest referee for this battle of the brothers. He's been driving on the Fire Breath during his races and today, he'll keep this arena fair and square. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the racetrack the defending champion… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Lakitu heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I entered the track with the signal lights. I gave them a high five as I got to the starting line. Lakitu smiled and said, "Welcome back, grand champion!"

"Pleasure to be back once again, Lakitu." I replied, "I'm so glad to be the referee for this match since my final race at Mario Circuit as the Grand Champion and I'm so proud to have my cheering fans see me give the green light."

"I see. Well, do you want to introduce the two drivers that will compete in this race?" Lakitu asked.

I smiled to him and said, "It will be my pleasure! I love a good introduction and today, I'm going to do it! This is so cool!"

"Alright then. Dragon, introduce the drivers!"

"With pleasure!" I agreed. Then I took out the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the two drivers that will compete in this race. Please welcome to the racetrack… _**MARIO & LUIGI!**_"

Then, Mario and Luigi came in with their traditional karts as the crowd cheered. I said to the crowd, "Mario and Luigi are brothers. They live in the Mushroom Kingdom with their princess. They love adventures, sports, and racing. Today, they will compete against each other to see who can be a better brother!"

As Mario and Luigi made their way to the starting line, they saw me. Mario said, "Dragon, you're the referee of this race?"

"That's right, Mario!" I replied, "I'm the race official so I can make this race fair and square! Luigi, it looks like you're ready to go. Right?"

"That's right, Dragon." Luigi replied, "I love to be a racer and I'm so glad to see you shine the green light."

"Of course Luigi and are you ready for some Mario Kart racing?"

"Yeah!"

"Mario, are you ready?"

"Let's go!" Mario smiled to me.

"Alright then! Here are the rules. When I say go, you'll drive this course three times. That's three laps for the both of you. There are no items in this race so the first racer who will cross the finish line, wins. Are we clear on that?" I asked them.

"OK!" Mario and Luigi agreed.

"Very well, then. Mario and Luigi, I wish you both the best of luck out there and have a great race. Alright then, Mario and Luigi… _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

The brothers agreed as they started their engines. Then they shook their hands for a fair race. I smiled to them and said, "Wow, they're shaking hands before the green light. Now that is good sportsmanship! Alright then, are the racers ready?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi agreed.

"Alright then! Remember, wait for the green light. Now, which button starts the countdown again?"

"The green one, Dragon." Mario said to me, "The green one!"

"OK!" I agreed as I pushed the green button which triggers the first red light. Then I said, "Alright then, the race begins when I say go. So, for the first time in this competition, I will now start the race! Ready…"

The crowd grew silent as the second red light went off…

"Set…"

Both brothers looked at each other as they await the green light.

I held my breath, raised my hand and then…

And then…

The light turned green…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, both brothers stepped on the gas pedals and then, the karts sped out of the starting line, leaving me covered in black smoke. I said to them, "Have fun, Mario Bros.!"


End file.
